


oblivious

by aeonouji



Series: boys [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Or I tried, Other, but everyone looks good in thigh highs and a garterbelt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: this wasn't like in the movies or their anime.





	oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> smut shouldn't be this long and repetitive. so I apologize.

Contrary to belief, Eclat was not in fact afraid of the Rigelian royal. Well, they were, but their pining tended to overpower the overwhelming fear. He was, for all intents and purposes, the definition of a prideful prince. And Eclat was a small frightened animal. Much to their disdain. However, their fear and pining were not the reason of avoiding the prince.  
No, they were hiding underneath a big tree in the center of the Askr castle garden because they were kissed. A mishap with a certain duo of Plegian mages caused a sleep spell to be cast on Eclat and was not expected to wear off for two months. But, rather than waking in the middle of March, they woke up the day after last. And the scent that brushed against them in their sleep was familiar. The odd mix of mint and violet was the scent they found theirself in love with. Berkut.  
They shot up with a start after hearing hurried footsteps rush away. Gods, they couldn't even leave their room the instance they woke up. The next couple of days they spent avoiding the prince. Imagining the feel of his lips against theirs would make their face flare up in heat. Their heart beat out of their chest and they couldn't stop biting their lip.  
“Eclat, about tomorrow's strategy-"  
“Hm?” They turn to look at the person speaking to them. Eclat expected it to be Alphonse, but they had been mistaken. When they glanced up to the figure it turned out to be the man of their affections. They clutch their chest and turn away. There goes their heart again, beating crazily like a horde of cavalrymen charging. Berkut sits beside them without the slightest invitation. Panicked, Eclat shoots up and tries to run off. A hand grabs at the bottom of their jacket and pulls them backward. They land on their rear with a grunt.  
“If you would hear me out I wouldn't have to do something time-consuming!” Scolds the voice directly behind them. Their face heats up at the close proximity of the voice to their ear. With their hood down, they could feel the heat of his breath on their ear as he continued to speak. “I spent nearly the whole day searching for someone as weak as you,” he chided. Eclat tries once more to escape only to have Berkut pull them flush against his chest, placing them completely into his lap. He wraps his arms around them to ensure they don't escape. They're sure if this weren't an attempt if saving theirself face, it would be a dream come true. They attempt to fumble out of his arms once more before giving up. Their chest heaving exhausted breaths against him. He speaks up once again, “It seems like I'll have to punish you for taking up my precious time.”  
They can feel his hands wander underneath their clothes. His usually gloved hands roam their skin as they muffle a moan with their hand. The other stops one of Berkut's own from roaming. They huff against their hand. “You're stopping me?”  
They nod vehemently as they catch their breath.  
“Too public?” They nod once again and readjust their clothes. They stand and pull him along with them. A sudden surge of confidence fills them as they pull him towards their room. The red tinting their cheeks dissipates to pink as they walk down the corridors. Berkut shows no objections if he has any. Regardless, they continue to pull him until they reach the last door at the end of the hall. They pull the key out to unlock their door.  
“You're suddenly confident,” he says as he presses against them as they unlock the door. His hands snakes up their shirt once again. They push the door open, catching him off guard. He stumbles into the room in a less than elegant manner. Eclat shuts the door gently behind them and locks it with a firm click. They remove their boots and remove their waist belts. As they go to remove the jacket, Berkut stops them.  
“Don't,” he commands, “I'm going to undo you bit by bit.”  
His hands take hold of their wrists as he places their fingers close to his lips. He keeps eye contact as he slowly pulls of both gloves. He kisses each fingertip and down to where their palm meets their wrist. Eclat sighs content. He nudges them towards their bed. They sit at the edge and watch as Berkut removes his cloak. He tosses it onto the nearby chair as he stands before Eclat. “Move back more onto the bed.” He commands.  
Eclat feels a slight shiver go up their spine at the order. They obey and move slightly more onto the bed. Berkut snakes his hands up their shirt once again and pulls up the first layer to reveal a cream top underneath. He pulls them back up to remove the jacket. He lets their slender arms fall out of the billowing sleeves. He tugs the sweater over their head and tosses it away from them. He edges closer to nip at any skin he can see visible. Eclat gasps and flinches. Weakly, they push against him.  
“Eager are we?” Eclat shakes their head. They swallow the lump in their throat as Berkut slowly pulls the zipper down on their shirt. They haven't the slightest idea what to do with their hands.  
They grip at the sheets. Their nails dig into the material. Through the sheets, they can feel their nails dig into their palms. His hands brush against a nipple. Eclat takes in a sharp breath. Their eyes shut. Berkut forces them to look up at them. “Eclat.”  
They open their eyes again and glance at steel grey irises. He kneels slightly to take their hand in his. With their palm open once again, he kisses from the center to the thumb. He places their palm against his cheek. He keeps his hold there then lets go. “Touch me too.” He discloses.

His weight on them pushes them both down onto the bed. With deft hands, he undoes their pant belt and tosses it aside as he plants kisses along their jaw up to their ear. When he tries to kiss the piercing blocking him full access to their earlobe, he hears that sharp intake of breath once more. They flinch and try to pull away. Their hands planted on his chest.He was content with them being shy but there was a line to be drawn. Meek cuteness was different from weak cowardice. He clicks his teeth as he uses one hand to pin their hands above their head.  
“Stop.”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“The safe word,” he explains with a sigh, “If you want to completely stop, just say ‘Stop’.”  
They look up at him curiously. Eclat tilts their head as best as they can. It takes all of his will not to take this at his pace rather than theirs. He'd much prefer to ravish Eclat into the night with nothing but his name on their lips, but he knows they would run to the hills. He sighs again as he explains.  
“Every time I try to kiss you you flinch.” He began as he lets his other hand roam freely again under their clothes. To prove his point, he leans in to press his lips to their collarbone. They take in a sharp breath again. They can't even meet his gaze. He pulls away completely and stands to put his cloak and shoes back on.  
“If you hate me just say so.”  
“Ah,” Eclat pulls him back back his shirt. Their hand grabs his and places it against their heart. He can feel it beating a mile a minute. Their face beet red as they pull him back to the bed awkwardly. He chuckles at their cute attempt of seduction. He removes his shoes once again and places his cloak back on the chair. He climbs atop of them as they place his face in their hands. Those hands trace down his down then move down to his neck. Then they stop at his jacket buttons. Their hands linger before he places them back into his own. “I--I'm not pretty at all,” they confided, “You're probably better off with someone pretty and experienced, plus-"  
He cuts them off with a click of his teeth. He removes his shirt and jacket with ease as he climbs back onto them again. His chest is the object of their attention as they don't hesitate to let their hands roam over scars. Their eyes taking in each little scar. He stops them again. Eclat gasps at their own ministrations. They pull away.  
Berkut chuckles darkly as he pins their hands once more. “So you're allowed to see all of me,” he growls, “yet, I'm not allowed to touch or to see any of you?” They shake their head. He releases them and leans in to nip at their neck. Eclat arches against them as they gasp. He rubs a knee against their groin. The slight wetness is obvious through the thin pants.  
He tugs the pants down to see the garter belt and thigh highs. They attempt to turn away and cross their legs.  
He whistles as he takes in the sight of them. He releases their hands so he can place himself between their legs. Eclat covers their face and Berkut can't be sure if he's upset with their purity and shyness or if he's off put by how desperately they want to cover theirself. No, he's off put. Tired of having to lose time to restrain them with his hands he takes his cloak off the chair and ties their hands together. Content, he asks, “Stop?”  
“Mmhmm,” they shake their head and outstretch their hands to welcome him back into them. He climbs back onto them and lightly strokes their heat. He undoes the garter belt for a moment to remove their underwear. Once he tosses them to the far end of the room, he redoes the garter belt and marvels at his work. Eclat tied and naked where it mattered. Vulnerable, just for him. The ever revered and mysterious summoner, Eclat undressed and a mess, just for him. He takes a little satisfactory pride in that. He gets to work leaving his marks as he pushes the top aside. His hands move from their thighs up to caress their hips. He pulls the thigh highs down slightly to reveal soft skin as he moves down on the bed. He looks back up at them. “I'm...fine.” They bite at their finger as he grabs the lubricant on the nightstand and spreads their entrance.  
“Nnhg, I'm fine, keep going.” He can't gauge their expression when their hands are still covering their face. He smacks their thigh hard enough to leave a mark but not to hurt too much. “Eyes on me.”  
He expected them to obediently put their hands down, and shyly glance at him from their lashes. Their face red and lips trembling. Instead, Eclat vehemently shakes their head and mumbles something he doesn't quite catch. He undoes his pants and strips himself of his remaining clothes. Without hesitation, he lines himself up with their wet entrance. His hands slot themselves into behind their knees as he thrusts into them. They tighten around him slightly. When he pulls out slightly, they mewl at the loss of heat and wrap their legs around him.  
He thrusts into them over and over as they moan into their hands. Their breaths labored as he lavishes them in affection. He pulls them up to untie them and kiss wherever he can. They wrap their arms around his neck as they pull him close and fall back onto the bed. Their bodies pressed together as he ravishes them. “N-no, I can't- Alphonse and Sharena might be-!” Eclat groans as they clutch at the pillows above their head. “Let them hear, I want them to hear their sweet little summoner lewdly calling out my name.”  
They can feel theirself reaching climax. With nowhere else to hold, they wrap their arms around him and drag their nails up his back. He stops momentarily to hiss and increase his thrusts pushing himself deep into them without warning. Eclat moans into his shoulder as they tighten around him. He bites their neck hard enough to draw blood, lapping at the affliction as he continues his pace. Eclat stops covering their moans. Their focus more oriented on kissing him.  
“I want them to know you are mine alone.” He growls out against their skin. His teeth dig into the other side of their neck. This time, he doesn't bite with as much aggression as the other. Eclat tries to move their hips at Berkut’s pace to no avail. Their hips move erratically and it drives him up the wall. He was the one in command and would not allow them to take that from him. His possessive attitude gets the better of him as he grips their legs and fills them up to the hilt with him. “Do I make myself clear, pet?” He doesn't think he's ever called anyone so possessively.  
Eclat nods and pulls him closer. “Ye, Yes ah- sir.” Their gasps and breaths hot against his ear. Their chest arched against him. Their moans uncovered and filling the room.  
“I-" He feels them breathe out. The gasping breaths and hiccups an obvious sign of their breaking point. He moves his hands from their legs. When he pulls out, he can't help but chuckle at the groan he receives beneath him. Quickly, he flips Eclat onto their stomach and places his hands at their hips, lining himself up again with their entrance. He enters without hesitancy this time. And the moan he receives in return makes it all the more satisfying. “Ahn- Berkut!” He takes grips their hips enough to bruise probably. They tighten around his length one last time as they climax. They ride out the orgasm as Berkut reaches his own climax.  
“Eclat-!”  
They bite the closest pillow as he comes inside of them. They grind their hips as he rides out his own. He pulls out of them and kisses between their shoulder blades. He and Eclat are gasping for air. He can see their shoulders shudder when they exhale. Sluggishly, he gets dressed as Eclat rolls onto their back.  
When they mewl he turns around to see them trying to cover up the seed leaking out of them. Their fingers failing at hiding the erotic mess between their legs. It would take too long to clean it up properly at the moment. Without warning he pulls them down to the edge of the bed and places their legs onto his shoulders. His tongue lapping up the mix of theirs and his fluids. “Be grateful, you're fortunate enough to have me service you.” He purrs against their inner thigh. They place their hands in his hair to try and stop him to no avail. Teasing, he bites at their inner thigh before stopping at their entrance.  
“W-wait, I'll cle-clean it out in the bath please.”  
“No, I'll clean you up here and now.” He slowly laps his tongue along their entrance before spreading them once more.

...Eclat isn't sure how to reflect on the occurrence of last night. It shouldn't have happened, and yet, here they were. In bed, naked- save their thigh highs and garters, with the man of their affections. They had sex. That was their first time. And nights of self-pleasure couldn't amount to last night in the slightest. If they didn't have any semblance of self-control, they're sure they would be an insatiable sex demon. It's even a wonder they remember having the energy to bathe...  
Plus, at some point before the second or third round they disregarded the noise. And as they slowly blink awake, they realize last night, is now tomorrow. And tomorrow, or rather today, was the strategy meeting. Gods, what time was it. The glance over at a clock. Eight in the godawful morning. They turn over to cuddle and tangle legs with the warm mass beside them. The warm mass that was Berkut. His arm was draped around them as he laid on his stomach. The long red lines up, down, and along his back wouldn't be very evident unless he went around shirtless. So there was essentially no evidence.  
Wait, eight in the morning. The strategy meeting. _The strategy meeting_. Oh gods, the strategy meeting! They were late. Both Eclat and Berkut were late! Eclat stumbles out of bed groaning a line of swears and curses. They go about the room searching for all their clothes. Frazzled, they put on whatever looks proportionate to their size and run out the door. Ten minutes late. They shut the door behind them and mumble curses as the run to the strategy room. They adjust their clothing as best they can as they run. As they open the double doors, they receive looks from all attending.  
As they scan the room, Sharena gives them a knowing look. Her brother meets their eyes and looks away blushing. “I, uh, sorry,” they apologized, “I was working on stuff all night and overslept.” Sharena’s look doesn't fade. And the eyes boring into them has to be someone who is sleeping near Eclat’s room. In hindsight, they should have stopped after Berkut ate them out. Sleepily, Berkut walks in wearing Eclat’s shirt from last night… then the warmth on their neck was, oh gods.  
“Apologies for being late, I was doing...stuff.” They hear Niles guffaw. That's right, today's team heading out consisted of Berkut, Niles, Robin, and Corrin. Gods, Niles was right across from Eclat’s room. He must have heard everything. They pull their hood over their head and take a seat. Their face flushed and their focus elsewhere.  
“I suppose we can continue,” Alphonse begins, “You'll be headed to the beach-" Then their focus zeroes in on the marks peeking out on Berkut. The faint kiss marks and bites from their activities. Gods, Berkut looked good in their clothes. He filled it out well. Stop. They slam their head on the table. This was going to be a long meeting.

They lift their head back up to the sight of everyone else gone, except for Berkut. His arms are crossed as he reads some papers. They were waiting for everyone to be gone so they could throw their post-sex hissy fit. However, this was not expected. He glances up from his papers. He tosses them onto the table without a care.  
They can feel him stare at them. It's practically boring holes into them. The awkward tension weighing on them, this was what they wanted to avoid. Eclat gathers whatever they had out.They stand to leave.  
“Eclat, a word.”  
“Yes..?”  
“Do you hate me?” They shake their head. They didn't hate the Prince. No, far from it, they were probably in love with him. No, they were absolutely in love with them. If Berkut were asking such a thing, that begs the question, “Do you usually sleep with people you think hate you?”  
The delivery is poor. They know that. And yet, the glare they receive is enough of an answer as he shoots up from his chair. The clatter it makes as the wood makes contact with the floor is deafening. They tried not to flinch at the sudden action. They clutch their chest as Berkut pins them to the table. His body pressed against theirs in one smooth movement. They doubt their heart could hold out for much longer..!  
“I don't but, do you?” He shoots back as he takes his hand to force them to look at him. He leans down and they're sure that their lip balm is still lingering on his lips. The faint artificial Apple and vanilla smell still there from the day before. When he gently pulls away from it, they feel their knees turn to jelly. Mindlessly, they confess, “I-- uh, might probably, love you..?”  
“It took you long enough. I'm not a patient person.”  
“Huh?”  
“We can discuss your extreme obliviousness when I get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did some art of my summoner being asleep like sleeping beauty and wrote this monstrosity.


End file.
